Foolish Hearts - 4 (Denise
by Southern Nightingale
Summary: Rogue gets to know Remy's neglected daughter


**Foolish Hearts**

**by [Southern Nightingale][1]**[][1]

**Denise - Part Four**

* * *

  
**_Disclaimer: Ok people, characters recognizable are owned by DC comics, just kidding, Marvel (corny gag).  Others unrecognizable are mine._****__**

**_Even if you won't reply, it's ok just as long as I hope you could rate my story at fanfiction.net, if its good or not I don't care, I just gotta know.  Thanks and enjoy!_**   


* * *

  
It was morning, it had never been sunny, bright ... delighting before.  Raven Darkholme opened the gate of her mansion, taking a gulp of fresh air.  A wave of breeze blew her long red hair. 

Just in a distance, she saw a young girl, seven of age, she is running swiftly and happily with her new kite. 

"Momma! Momma!"  The girl waved in a wide smile.  Raven smiled at her back, Raven sighted her reddish hair just few inches below the child's ear, right on her bangs lays a white streak.  Raven stared at the girl's green emerald eyes, far more precious looking than other jewelries. 

The child's eyes show sparks no other gems can, a mixture of love, independence and happiness. 

The girl stopped at her position, panting.  "Can Ah play in t'fields mommy, please!!!" 

"All right dear, just be sure you will be home by five" Raven played with the girl's hair. 

"Bye momma"  The girl kissed Raven's cheek as Raven did the same. 

The girl run ahead and stopped and stopped a few tracks to wave back finally. 

Raven wouldn't want her go, she felt something will happen.  And then, she saw her daughter, running with her kite in a bright white light. 

"Rogue!!! don't go there!"  Raven chased the girl, hoping the child will stop.  But the girl didn't, Raven heard her giggles, Raven still ran, feeling a small surge of hope. 

Rogue suddenly paused in going in.  "Bye momma!" And then, just right before Raven's eyes, she saw Rogue disappeared in the light, and the brightness turned off as it turned to the normal roadway she often sees.  Not a sign of Rogue was there. 

Raven cried.  "Rogue!!!"  But Rogue was gone, Raven heard soft cries then, the sound became louder at each second. 

_Bye momma ... bye momma ..._ it echoed and chanted in Raven's mind. 

"No!  My daughter!!!  don't go!  NO!!!" 

Raven woke up at her bed with sweat all over her body, she panted in exhaust.  She stared at her surroundings.  She was in her bedroom, still dark, Raven found her alarm clock to see it was just two in the morning.  Raven searched for a girl, none. 

Raven felt tears going down again, something pierced her heart, pain and loss. 

"Rogue ... my daughter ... " Raven whispered in her cries.  "Don't ... leave me ..." 

* * *

  
Rogue woke up the next day, seeing sunlight from the window,  Belle said before it rarely shines that bright.  Rogue yawned and stretched her arms.  Rogue viewed the room for a moment as her room in Caldecott County Mississippi, after her eyes got better from the morning rise, she just saw an old room that has creaks, holes and spider webs at every corner are seen. 

Rogue then remembered she was staying at the Lost Creek in New Orleans, Louisiana, in a small cottage of some kind.  Rogue heard her stomach growl. 

Her room door opened and she saw a dashingly handsome man, looks like the same age as Coy is. 

"_Bon jour Mademoiselle!_" he greeted warmly, he has a tray of breakfast dishes and he closed the door. 

"Uh, _Bon jour_ ... "Rogue greeted back in her best French imitation.  Philippe placed the tray on the cottage table 

" I speak in English don't worry, I am Philippe," Philippe crouched to kiss Rogue's gloved hands.  "Your roommate, or maybe cottage mate?" Rogue giggled a little as Philippe made a small laugh. 

"Oh yes, I have prepared your breakfast" Philippe pointed to the tray.  "Would you like to eat in bed ..." 

"Oh no!' Rogue exclaimed in embarrassment quite loud. 

"_Pardonnez moi_, I'm sorry ... uh, just call me when you need me ..." Philippe was going to leave. 

"Wait!"  Rogue called.  "Maybe jis accompany me while eatin'?" 

Philippe's face lit up.  "I would be glad to, here let me help you up" 

Rogue's body ache a little from the hard bed as Philippe helped her up. 

"I'll ask for a new mattress don't worry" Philippe smiled beamingly at her.  Rogue smiled in gratitude and looked at the appetizing dishes which included a banana, egg, bread and pancakes and an orange juice. 

Rogue took a slice of a pancake.  "These are delicious,Y' made these?" 

Philippe nodded proudly.  "Best batch I made so far!" 

Rogue continued to eat and took a sip on the juice. 

"How is your stay so far?" 

Rogue put down her glass of juice.  "Okay, just fine" 

"You miss your family?" 

Rogue rose an eyebrow.  "How did you know?" 

"Hey!"  Philippe laughed. "I am the gate-keeper I am supposed to know everythin'!" 

Rogue laughed too.  "Well Ah didn't know ya're t'gate-keeper!" 

"Ok, you got me," Philippe continued.   "You're one of Belle's best friend right?" 

"Ya should know that" Rogue answered as a matter of factly. 

"I know that I'm just trying to confirm it" Philippe grinned. 

"Well ... " Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Sorta" 

"Sorta?  You know, I love your accent!" Philippe remarked. 

Rogue blushed a little. 

"You like the place?" 

Rogue twitched her lips.  "Well, it's a bit mysterious heah... but Ah think Ah'll like it heah" 

"You will, t'thieves are kind, as the leader is" Philippe clasped his hands. 

"Ah know ... "Rogue suddenly remembered the young girl she saw.  "Philippe, if ya don' mind my askin' ... Ah saw a li'l girl on t' balcony of t'mansion, who's that" 

"Oh, Denise, she is Sir Remy's daughter, on his first wife Genevieve, she died cause of Denise's birth" Philippe explained sadly. 

"So Belle is t'second?" Rogue asked amazingly. 

"Exactly" 

_That explains Belle's reaction towards her, poor little thing, this place is more mysterious than Ah thought._

"Denise gets less family attention, Tante takes care of her, but she does go to school" Philippe then offered. "Would you like me to introduce you to her?" 

"Um, no, Ah think Ah'll do it mahself"  _Sometime..._

* * *

  
Remy stared out of the window as he see every thief at work of their houseworks.  Remy envied them the most since they get to enjoy to be with family and are living happily.  Remy felt something is still missing even he is going to marry Belle. 

Belle is recently out again to visit some friends. 

Remy admitted to himself he forced himself to like and wed Belle, sure he loved her but he never felt the same way with her as he did with Genevieve. 

Remy saw the new girl Rogue, taking a stroll with Philippe, they look good together he admitted to himself with a smile. 

Remy heard a knock from his door. 

"Come in" 

Marius entered the room with a greeting smile.  Remy offered him to sit but Marius shook his head. 

"I am just going to be here for a while to say that, Lapin's body is still with the Assassins Guild, I think the most justifiable thing we could do for him is to rescue his body and give him proper burial."   
Marius explained. 

Remy had bitterness back to his face.  He took a deep breath.  "Yes ... how did y' know?" 

"By Alfredo our news man, I arranged for him to spy" Marius answered frankly. 

"Did father know about dis?" 

Marius had a deeper tone "Going to, he is not here" 

Remy had a different look in his face. "Y'mean y'haven't told father?  why didn't you told me?" 

Marius patted Remy on his back.  "Remy my boy I know you are feeling bad by the situation ... I decided not to let you know" 

Remy moved away and grasped his forehead.  "I don' care, I am t'future leader an' I hav' t'right to know anyone's plans besides father, no one must do what I or father haven't confirmed." 

"I am sorry my son, but dat is how am I worried for you, I made sure Alfredo's safety and plan capability" Marius compromised. 

Remy sighed and made a long pause. 

"Alright"  Remy nodded.  "I will let dat be forgiven an' forgotten, as long as you will not do it again Marius" 

"Yes"  Marius made a crooked smile.  "It shall be done." 

* * *

  
Made by announcement, Rogue knew that Remy in substitution for his father, had arranged for a search for Lapin's body.  Rogue didn't know him but Philippe did the explaining.  Rogue pitied him , Remy and Philippe.  She knew it was hard. 

Remy called the thieves for a meeting in the mansion's conference room which is big enough for all fifty or less thieves, in that situation and he will pick ten thieves to do the job.  Rogue hoped or a bit not hoping that she will be picked. 

"I am to be one o't' search as leader of t'group, I'll call Eduardo, Maurice, Pierre, Antonio, Nicolas, Andrew, William ... " his eyes searched, she knew he found her but he looked away. 

Rogue felt she have to go.  "Uhm,"  Rogue called.  "With all due respect ... Remy ... Ah would be eager ta go"  Rogue suddenly felt dumb to say that but she longed for it. 

"I know dat Rogue" Remy said in a firm tone.  "But I hav' decided to use t'policy dat new members would be in for t' second or third mission, for some circumstances" 

Rogue felt useless in a way but it's the leader's words she need to follow it. 

"Yes, so it will be Lumiere, and Charles as the ninth and tenth members, let's move"  The chosen thieves assembled in the conference as the others left, Rogue followed. 

"Rogue" Remy called.  Rogue smiled in her thoughts, maybe he changed his mind. 

"Yes, Suh Remy" Rogue approached him. 

"I would like you t'do somethin' for me"  Remy said in a soft tone.  "Tante is not yet here, take care of Denise, she's in her room, third door to the left upstairs the mansion, an' if Belle or Father comes home an' I'm not yet here, tell her about t'mission" 

_What?! Ah went heah ta be a thief not a baby-sitter _Rogue wanted to say but she just nodded yes.  Soon she'll show them she is trained to be a terminator. 

"You may go" 

"Yes suh, Good Luck"  Rogue smiled and slowly exited the room. 

It was just minutes when they left.  Rogue sighed deep and crossed her fingers for good luck as she went in the mansion.  It was enlightened by lights, Rogue would like to explore but she knows she'll have to do the task. 

Rogue went up the stairs with a nervous feeling, that she squeezed the rails of the stairs nearly crushing.  What would the girl treat her? 

_Ah shouldn't be scared after all she's just a kid.  _Rogue told herself. 

"Third door to t'left"  Rogue found a peach painted door, this must be it. 

Rogue felt confident and knocked on the door. 

No answer. 

Rogue knocked once again.  "Denise?"   
    
"Leave me alone Bella Donna!" 

Rogue sighed.  "It's not Belle dear ..." 

Rogue decided to open the unlocked door and sneak her head in.  She saw a huge room full of dolls and books, fit for a rich girl. 

She found a petite girl, on night clothes on a lacy bed. 

"W-Who are you?" she asked. 

"Mah name's Rogue, t'new girl heah, yoah daddy asked me ta watch ya"  Rogue said gently. 

"I don't need anybody!" Denise pouted. 

_Hooo boy..._ "Ah know ya hate company" _She must be_ "But well, Ah bet ya need one" 

Denise looked at her like she was an alien.  "Who are you to know?" 

"Well Denise, since Ah used ta be that way when Ah was a kid" Rogue smiled. 

"I don't believe you" 

Rogue caught a broken photo frame showing a wedding picture of a young woman and Remy, the woman is all smiles, her gown was elegant and her hair is covered with flowers, her eyes are dark brown same as Denise's.  Remy was in a bright smile, the brightest she saw from him, she read true happiness in his eyes, he was in a simple tuxedo. 

"Is this your mom?" Rogue leaned down and picked up the photo frame.  Denise was angered and snatched the frame. 

"Don't touch it!"  she scowled. 

Rogue's eyes become gentle.  "Ah'm sorry, Ah know how is it hard t'lose a momma, believe me Ah lost both mah momma an' poppa" 

Denise looked at her with big eyes.  "You did?" 

"You are lucky Denise, t'hav' a father, a lovely life that y' grew well handily."  Rogue sat beside her. 

"Daddy doesn't love me"  Denise whispered. 

"Oh, don't say that" 

"It's true!  He avoids me everytime!"  Denise had tears in her eyes.  "He blames me for mommy's death" 

"Well, maybe he was saddened, but Ah am sure he loves you" Rogue placed her hands on Denise's shoulders. 

"I hope ..." Denise said sadly. 

"Y'know Denise, you're lucky to hav' family, Ah didn't hav' so Ah grew up ... being a bad girl since Ah always disobey mah foster momma, Ah hadn't learn any good values, Ah ... was jealous foh those who hav' families" Rogue told Denise. 

Denise just looked at her. 

"Do you like Belle?" Rogue asked. 

"NO!  A million zillion times no!" Denise took a stiff lower lip.  "She doesn't like me, she's snobbish!  She bad!" 

Rogue wouldn't like to open a discussion or argument with her.  "Well ok, are you hungry?" 

Denise thought for a moment and touched her stomach. 

Rogue waited.  "What are y'doin'?" 

"Sssshh"  She hushed with her forefinger to her lips.  "I'm seeing if my stomach growls, then I'll know" 

Rogue laughed softly.  The kid is smart indeed. 

Denise looked at Rogue.  "I am hungry, but I don't like to eat sandwich again, I want cookies, but we run out o' 'em" 

"Ah can bake some for you, but Ah'm not sure if Ah can borrow some materials, would y'like t'go outside t'creek?" 

Denise enlightened.  "Yes! Yes!" 

Rogue smiled in fulfillment.  "Ok then, let's go!" 

Rogue helped her dress up.  Denise pulled her hand to go down, but Rogue shook her head. 

"Ah wan't ta show y'somethin'" Rogue carried Denise easily and opened the windows. 

"Close your eyes" Rogue said. 

"Why?" 

Rogue lifted up on the air.  "We're flyin'" 

Denise looked at Rogue's feet in astonishment.  "Wow!!!  y'can fly! Like Peter pan!" 

Rogue laughed.  "Do you want t'fly?" 

"I sure do!"  Denise said in eager. 

"Ok, sugah, just don' touch mah face" Rogue reminded since knowing that she was fully covered by a long-sleeved shirt with gloves and slick black pants with matching boots. 

"Why?" 

"Y'ask too much question, Ah'll answer that later" Rogue pinched Denise's nose softly. 

Rogue went out of the window in air and carried Denise who is not afraid of looking down.  Rogue flew with her as Denise marveled at the view. 

Rogue reached the gate and decided to talk to the gate-keeper, which is not Philippe, at the tower. 

"I don't think Monsieur LeBeau could allow that" he said. 

"Aw come on" Rogue reasoned. 

Just in time, a car drove outside the gate, Bella Donna. 

Rogue flew down with Denise as Denise hid behind her. 

"Rogue, where are you off to?" Belle asked after lowing down the car window. 

"Outside We hope, but t'gate-keeper there won't allow us"  Rogue told her then where Remy was.   
Belle nodded while she explained. 

Rogue read in Belle's eyes that she wanted Denise out of her day. 

"Yes,"  Belle smiled kindly at them but Rogue heard Denise growled softly.  "George, let dem out"  she faced Rogue then.  "Just make sure you'll be home by five" 

"Yes ma'am"  Rogue saluted, Denise giggled.  They went out of the creek finally, Rogue's chance to tour the whole back ground. 

Rogue decided to walk with her, seeing wispy clouds on the way. 

"Why can't I touch your face?" 

Rogue stared at Denise again and laughed.  "My, y'hav' good memory, Ah was hopin' ya'll forget" 

"Well,"  Rogue continued.  "Ah get people .. go to sleep when they touch me"  Rogue found out that's the most understandable reason and answer she can give. 

After walking and flying at the same time, Rogue found a small village, a little far by the creek but with Rogue's help, they reached there in no time. 

Rogue was glad she brought her money with her, she decided to treat Denise for a snack. 

So they ate in a small soda shop, talking about each other, getting along well, Rogue was enjoying being with Denise.  Rogue felt Denise is too. 

"It's gettin' late Denise, let's go homeward home"  Rogue picked up Denise from the long chair and headed outside. 

Rogue suddenly bumped with a tall muscular man with men with him. 

"Oh, sorry"  Rogue nearly gasped shockingly with fright by the man's disfigured face. 

Rogue saw Denise's mouth hang ajar and her eyes filled with fright. 

"It's okay _chere_, you new heah?"  he asked. 

Rogue carried Denise securely.  " ... In vacation ... " she lied. 

The man held out his hand for a shake. 

"I'm Julien by the way, how do you do?" 

* * *

  
**[Part Five][2]**   
**[Back to Rogue and Gambit  stories][3]**   
**[Back to Fan-Fiction Archive][4]**   
**[Home][5]**

   [1]: mailto:s_night6@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Cavern/6454/fhearts5.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Cavern/6454/randgstories.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Cavern/6454/f_farchive.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Cavern/6454



End file.
